Concrete Angel
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: Ok, so XxAmanda is a Jasper’s GirlxX and I, have decided to co-author this story! We called it Concrete Angel after the song! It's about Esme's life! Giving story to Indigenousbleu
1. intro

_**A/N: Ok, so **__**XxAmanda is a Jasper's GirlxX**__** and I, have decided to co-author this story!! We called it Concrete Angel because if you have ever seen the music video for Concrete Angel, it is about a little girl who is severely abused. This is Esme's life before she became a vampire!!**_

_**Amber**_

**Esme:**

I wasn't too fond of remembering my past. My father hadn't been to...Kind.

_**December 15, 1900**_

_"Daddy!" I yelled, running up to my father. Today I was five years old. I never really understood why my mother cowered from him, but I knew that I was his princess. _

_"Hey sweet cakes." he was the tallest man that I knew...and I knew a lot of mans 'cause they were people from daddy's business. I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I was in my best dress and ready for my party. Just then the doorbell rang. All my friends were here. _

_"Esme, darling. Your friends are here!" My mom called from downstairs. My dad took my hand and led me down the stairs. I loved being his little princess. He was always so nice to me. When we got downstairs I saw my bestest friend Marie. She came gave me a hug and her mom gave my mom my present. Shortly after that, everyone else was arriving. We had an amazing party, except that I could hear mom and dad fighting the whole time upstairs. That's all they did anymore. They don't think that I notice. So, I don't tell them. I tried to have fun, but when it was time for everyone to go home Marie noticed that I wasn't having fun. _

_"Esme, what's wrong??" _

_"It's nothing Marie, it's just that my parents are ALWAYS fighting and they never get along." _

_"It'll all be ok, Esme." _

_"I hope so." I gave her a hug and she left. There was no one left. I saw mom come downstairs crying. I ran over to her and hugged her. Why was my mom crying?? Then my dad walked down. _

_"I'll set the table. Lynette, are you going to make dinner?" She stopped crying. _

_"Yeah, I'll get on that." she gave me a hug "so how was your party??" She started walking towards the kitchen and I followed her.  
"It was great! Why were you crying mommy?" _

_"Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about Esme, darling." _

That is all I remember of that day.


	2. abuse

_**January 1, 1901 **_

_My mommy and daddy had fought a lot on Christmas and that made mommy leave me. She promised me that she would come back for me, when I was older. Daddy had gotten mad at me. I didn't know why, but he spanked me really hard. So hard that it had left a bruise on my arse. Daddy didn't like that I had cried so he took the whicker rod that he had shown mommy a lot and hit me with it. It hurt a lot, but I didn't cry. "I'm sorry princess." he said, hugging me. "Daddy just got carried away. It'll never happen again." _

_I believed him because he was my daddy. He always kept his word. "I'm sorry for being bad daddy." I said, hugging him back. _

_"It's alright princess. Everyone makes mistakes." I ran up to my room and put away all of my things. Daddy said we were moving in a week. _

_I ran downstairs and saw daddy and his friends drinking a mysterious brown liquid from the crystal bottles. When daddy had that drink the fighting became ten times worse than what happened at the party. "Get back to your room!" he yelled once he saw me. I had been hiding on the stairs. I ran back up them and curled in my bed. I was a-scared of daddy's friends. They were big and mean. I read the school book that he had bought for me. I was supposed to start school at our new home. "You know you're not allowed downstairs when my friends are over." he said as he walked into the room. He had the wicker rod in his hand. _

_"Daddy, you said that you wouldn't use the rod again…"he was at my bedside and turned me onto my stomach. He whipped my back until I could feel it against my skin. He had torn my night dress with it and continued whipping me. I started crying and when he saw that he took off his belt and whipped me with that. The metal part of it dug into my back so that it left even deeper cuts and made me bleed. I quit crying and grabbed onto the blanket to try to dull the pain. Finally, after seeing that I was done crying, he stopped and left. I took the water from the washbasin and cleaned up the cuts as best as I could. Then I changed into a different night dress. _

That was the first night that he had beaten me.

_**May 13, 1901 **_

_Daddy and I were in the new school today. Teacher wanted to talk to him about the spots on my arms. He said that I fought with my little brother. I didn't have a little brother. When we got home I got an even worse beating. He yelled at me and accused me of telling on him. Instead of with a belt or a wicker rod he used a metal rod. It hurt a lot more, and sometimes he would heat it up so it would hurt even more. "Daddy, I swear I didn't tell…" _

_"You're going to go to hell for lying." Another three hits with the metal rod. "Tell me the truth or so help me God…" _

_"Fine, I did tell…please don't send me away!" He always threatened to send me away when I lied. I was always being bad. He never called me princess anymore because he said that only good girls got called that. _

_He took the rod and stuck it in the fireplace. I knew better to run away, because the one time I did I had to go to the hospital to get better. I stayed in place until he called me over to him. I slowly walked over to him. He grabbed me and threw me onto my stomach. He kept me down with his foot. He lifted my dress and took the hot rod from the fire and placed it on my back. I couldn't help the screams that escaped from my mouth. I tried hard to keep them back, but they came out anyway. He kept the rod on my back longer than he had before. Probably because of my screams. _

_Finally he took it off of my back and let me get up. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He threw me into the small closet that he called my room. I was only allowed one hour of sleep in it. The other hours were either spent cleaning the house, servicing his friends, or at school. _

_I lay down on the bed, tired from the scalding burn on my back. I had just fallen asleep, it seems, when he came back in and tugged me out. "She's a beauty James." Someone said from the other side of the room. _

_"Take her for an hour if you want. Twenty-five dollars is the price." The man paid my dad and took me away from the house. _

It is too painful to remember what happened after that.

_**September 29, 1901 **_

_Daddy has sold me out to his friends a lot this month. I didn't like it. He always said that it helped pay for me to go to school. I hated school. The teachers always ask questions. Like why I was wearing the same dress two days in a row, and why I bring my own lunch instead of paying for one, and why I had all of these bruises on my arms and legs. I didn't play with anyone. Daddy said that I would go to hell if I made friends with anyone. Also, everyone else stayed away from me. The teachers didn't ask me questions pertaining to school and the principal didn't acknowledge what my daddy did to me. He was one of the men that took me this month. _

_Daddy gave up on the metal rod. Now he starves me, along with hitting and kicking me. I hardly eat anything now, and when I do get something, it's after I clean his house and clean up his horse. _

_He's made tons of money off of me, but I don't get any new dresses, like I would have if mommy had come back for me. "Daddy, where's mommy?" I asked him one day. That earned me no food for a month and a beating that made me miss school for a week. _

_"She died." was all he said. I stopped asking about her after that. _

_Daddy had me cooking for him and his friends every night. It depended on what they wanted. If they wanted chicken, I had to kill a chicken. Daddy always oversaw my cooking, making sure that I didn't take any of his food from him. _

_I hadn't had food for two months the one day I did steal food. I was hungry and I couldn't stand my stomach clenching anymore. Daddy had gone out to the store for some milk. He didn't trust me at the store. I stole a small bit of bread and quickly ate it. He didn't catch me, but I puked out the bread. _

He had found out about it from his best friend, Laurent, a week later. I had been beaten so badly that I had to stay in the hospital for three months, just to re-cooperate and regain my strength.

_**December 15, 1901 **_

_Daddy didn't remember my birthday. Either that or I was too bad this year and didn't deserve it. I had followed what he had told me to do, but I suppose that it wasn't enough to please him. "Daddy, was I bad this year?" I asked him, after I had cleaned up his dinner dishes. _

_"Yes you were. You were one of the worst hell bound children in the world. This is why your mother won't come back…with your whining and your snobbishness." He took the wood plank and showed me where I was on it. I was on the very bottom. Then he hit me with it, causing me to have a ton more bruises. _

_School had been over with for a long time. He had stopped me from going because of all the questions that he was asked. Now I was able to have three hours of sleep a day, but I had to get a ton more chores done before he got home. Otherwise I was going to get a really bad beating. I never disobeyed him on purpose; I just casually forgot one chore. _

_"God damn it Esme. You need to learn more discipline." he took the wooden plank and beat me until I heard a bone break. It was my left arm, again. _

_He carried me over to the kitchen table and put a splint on it. That was how he fixed all of my breaks. I wasn't allowed to go to a doctor anymore. If daddy couldn't fix it, that was how God wanted it to be…or so daddy said._

My arm never really healed after that.__

_**May 10, 1902**_

_Daddy married a woman named Victoria today. I wasn't allowed to be there because they said I was a disgrace to the family. I hate how he treats me now, but I don't say anything. I never tell anyone these feelings. Nobody that I meet outside of home talks to me. Except for one time. _

_I was going to the dry goods store. Daddy wanted a new pair of pants, and I had to make them. He gave me just enough money for the cloth. I bought it and was walking home when a lady stopped me and gave me some bread. That was the only time that I saw her, and that someone had been nice to me since my mother left. _

_When daddy and Victoria got home they sent me off to the cupboard. They were going on their honeymoon and Laurent was going to watch over me…I didn't like Laurent. He was worse than daddy was…in a lot of ways. I sat in the cupboard, waiting for daddy and Victoria to leave, and dreading the moment that Laurent arrived. "Come out you little bitch!" daddy yelled. I walked out of my cupboard slowly. I hated this. I saw Laurent and a strange girl standing by daddy and Victoria. "You know Laurent already. This is Bree. She's Laurent's daughter." I walked over to daddy and examined the girl. She was about my height and had as many bruises as I did. The three adults conversed as they sent me and Bree over to my cupboard. _

_"I'm Esme." I said, holding my hand out. She shook it and curled up on my small blanket. "What's wrong?" I asked. _

_"My daddy doesn't love me anymore." she said. _

_"I can barely remember when mine loved me. Only when my mommy was here did he love me." She looked up from the floor. _

_I heard the door close and footsteps coming toward the door. I quickly pulled the bolt over the door. When Laurent couldn't open it he yelled. "You little bitch. Open this door." _

_"You better open it. He'll kill you if you don't." I shook my head and pointed toward the crawlspace. She and I crawled through it and escaped outside. We ran off into the woods that surrounded the house. Daddy always liked living in secluded areas. I knew that Laurent would be looking for us soon so I lead Bree to the tree fort that I had secretly built. We hid in there until it was past midnight then left. I lead her to the police station. "Are you nuts?" she asked, backing away from me. "He'll kill us for sure now." _

_"Trust me. My daddy won't know what hit him when he gets arrested. I'm sick and tired of being beat and lent out to all his friends." She pulled further away from me, but I convinced her to walk into the police station with me. _

_"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the desk. _

_"Um…I…need to talk to a…a…cop." I wasn't used to being talked to in a nice manner. _

_"Officer Wainwright a little girl needs to see you." she said to a man behind a big desk. He nodded and she ushered me over. _

_"What can I help you with?" he asked, bending down so that he could look me in the yes. I backed up away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked. _

_"Um…my daddy…" I stopped there. I didn't know how to continue on. I started crying. I was almost out of tears but there were still some left. That's when Officer Wainwright took me into an embrace. I was afraid, but he just hugged me. I haven't gotten a hug since Mommy left. That's when Bree took over._

"_BOTH of our daddy's…hurt us." Officer Wainwright took both of us into his arms and brought us to his office. He closed the door and sat us on the couch. He sat between us._

"_What do you mean by 'hurt' you?"_

"_He…He…touched us…"_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed!! XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX and I wrote this very long chapter!! Review!!  
Amber and Amanda**


	3. Gone Forever

"He…He…touched us…"

Touched you as in...?" The officer looked at us.

"He..." we both started crying, and curled into balls.

"Ms. Jackson, could you please come in here." he called out. The lady from the front room walked back here. He conversed quietly with her, and then left.

"Alright, dearies. Tell me what your fathers did to you. They won't find out. I promise." she helped us sit down and gave each of us a small cup of water.

"Um..." I started, "my daddy...b-beat me and...S-starved me...and made me go with his friends, who hurt me everywhere, and they paid my daddy for it...and...And..." I erupted into tears.

"Shhh. It's alright. There, there." she hugged me and patted my back.

"Y-your not going to punch me 'cause I was crying?" I asked.

"No. Of course not. Now, you tell me what your daddy did." she asked Bree.

"M-my daddy did the same things 'cept he didn't sell me to his friends. He did all of that stuffs himself." she nodded and then hugged us again. Then she walked out. I think she was talking to the cop because then he came back in. His face was red, like daddy's was when he was really mad. I shrunk back in my chair.

"Alright, princess. What's wrong?" he asked me. Nobody had called me princess since my daddy had stopped calling me it. It took me by complete surprise and I started crying. He walked forward, and then I let out a scream. I didn't mean to, but he stepped back. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Sir...I...I think that you're reminding her of...of her daddy...and...he's really mean." Bree said. She completely understood me, when I had only known her for a few hours.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He cupped my face in his really big hands. "Ms. Jackson told me all of what happened and what I'm going to do is I'm going to have Dr. Cullen take a look at you and he's going to help me catch your daddies so that way they can't bother you ever again. Alright?" we nodded. "So, are you hungry?" he asked. We nodded again. "Alright. I'll take you to get some dinner, but first we'll stop by my house. My daughter should have some dresses that'll fit you."

"D-do we have to go back to our daddy's' houses?" Bree asked. I had been wondering the same thing, but was too scared to ask.

"Not if I have my way. You two will be put in a foster home or orphanages until you're eighteen." we followed him out to the street. Surprisingly his house was right across from the police station. His daughter, Lissa, was really nice and was just a year older than us. She happily gave us two dresses each. I got a yellow one and a blue one while Bree got a brown one and a red one. They fit us perfectly.

Next we went to the hotel's restaurant. It wasn't packed and the men that had taken me for the hour, or many hours, glared at the officer. Bree and I ate as much as we could, thinking that we weren't going to be able to eat again. We ate two servings of each thing on the menu. It was great not to have to cook again.

Carlisle confirmed that Bree and I had been raped, repeatedly, and helped Officer Wainwright put our fathers in jail. Thankfully they were kept in there and weren't given a chance for parole.

**July 17, 1902 **

Officer Wainwright had adopted Bree and I. Lissa was happy to have sisters, finally. His wife, Mrs. Wainwright, didn't like us. She called us vagabonds. I asked the officer what it meant but he said it just meant that it was people in need and don't have a 'permanent' home.

Our bruises faded, eventually, but the scorch marks on me never did. The Mrs. didn't know what to say when she helped me bathe. I didn't know how to because my daddy didn't want me to waste his water. I couldn't help but blush. From then on she never criticized me again.

I found out that Bree's birthday was on the fifteenth, and we made her a cake and the officer bought her lots of presents. It made me excited for my birthday to come along.

**October 31, 1902 **

Victoria came for me today. She told the officer that she was my mommy. That she had married my daddy and had adopted me. He had to let me go with her. I begged him to let me stay, but in the end, I knew that he couldn't help me. When we were far enough away she started telling me what I had to do to earn my keep. "You're going to have to clean the whole house from top to bottom every day. And I'm not going to put up with your whining. Just because you were able to have a few relaxing months away from me and your father doesn't mean that it wouldn't have come to an end. You're going to have to find a way to pay rent to me. Whether it be that I call James' friends and have them pay for you or you find a job, I don't care. If you don't find some way to pay your keep then I'll take matters into my own hands."

"But...but..." I started, trying to pull away from her vicious grip. It was then that I noticed something about her eyes and the way that her skin was really cold.

"No buts. Either you do this my way or I can kill you now. Which would you prefer?" I gulped and didn't say anything. "Good. Now, I'll tell you the wonderful details when we get home."

It took ten minutes for us to reach home. She pushed me into her room and made me sit on the bed. "Alright. You may be wondering what I am...correct?" I nodded. "I am a vampire. Created while I was roaming the country. I can kill you with one small touch of my little finger. You do not want to anger me because I will get mad. Now, your father is not a vampire, yet. He is going on a trip to another prison. It is there that I will change him and we can rule the country together."

"Please...I'm sorry that I went to the cops...don't kill me!" I started rocking back and forth, my arms locked around my knees.

"You stupid girl. I'm not going to kill you. But it is hard to control the bloodlust. Now, you must sleep. Your room is right across from mine." she pointed to a door. "Sleep well."

I entered the room and saw a really large bed. At first I thought that I had been mistaken, but then I noticed all of the dresses and my name on the wall. I quickly changed into a night dress and fell asleep in the soft bed.

Victoria had made me a deal. If I kept the house clean for her, she would allow me to keep that room. If I missed anything, she would take away one part of the room for each thing I missed. Luckily she didn't beat me, like my father would have, but unluckily I didn't find a job so she had men paying to rape me.

**June 26, 1909 **

My dad and Laurent had escaped from their jail with Victoria's help. They were all vampires and moved around a lot, making them leave me behind with one of their friends. Victoria and my dad had fought a lot on whether to allow me to keep all of the things that were in my room but Victoria won, thankfully.

My dad had increased the amount of men that he sold me to, which made me hurt, a lot. I hated that he thought so little of me.

Officer Wainwright had been mysteriously killed in a boating accident. Bree had been found, dead, in her bathtub, the Mrs., whose name was Shirley, had been shoved up the chimney and Lissa was now in my house, sharing the burden of all of the men that my father sold us to.

My fourteenth birthday was coming up and my daddy was planning on marrying me off to one of the men that he worked with, another vampire. I learned that there were a lot of vampires living here. Chicago was one of the main places that vampires hung out.

**June 31, 1910 **

"Stupid bitch." I heard my dad say, as he walked through the spotless house. I could tell that he had already killed a human, because his eyes were really red. "You're going to live with Todd. I already married you to him."

I gasped, in shock. Todd was one of the worst men that had hurt me. He would always try to make me do things that my dad had forbade the men to do. Just then he walked in the door, smiling. "C'mon." he said, grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away, but he jerked me into the carriage. I fell to the carriage floor, where I stayed for the whole trip.

Todd lived two towns away, in Rockford, IL. He owned a really big, white house that had steeples, and pillars, and everything. "You're not going to have to do much of anything. Got that?" I nodded. "I expect you to have my sons. I don't want no fuckin' daughters. I'll not let you eat for two months for every girl you bear. Got that?" I nodded again. "Good. Now, Ceily is my maid. She's been working' here for twenty years and she'll stay here 'til she dies. I don't want you buggin' her. Got that?" I nodded for a third time and he showed me around the house.

"What do you want me to do, other than bear your children?" I asked. I was getting a little annoyed at how he stared at me, like I was a piece of food.

"Just watch over the house when I'm gone on business, and if anything's out of order, you'll be the one that pays for it. Got that?" I nodded, once again, and followed him into the kitchen. "My sister, and her sewing circle, are going to be comin' over every weekend. I expect you to entertain them. If you don't know how to sew then Ceily will teach yea. Got that?" I nodded again and he kept telling me everything about anything that pertained to him.

Finally, Ceily announced that supper was ready. He was quite throughout dinner, and I was able to eat some of the food. It was really good, and I told that to Ceily as she came back with dessert. She thanked me, and then quickly walked away. "Oh, another thing is, don't talk to Ceily in a 'polite' manner. She isn't used to it and I don't want her used to it. Call her Negro, or Woman, or Maid. I don't care. Just don't address her as 'Ceily.' Only I can do that." I nodded. **(A/N: I mean no offense to anyone when I put Negro in a story. I'm trying to make the dialogue as realistic as possible. I refuse to use the N-word because I think it is simply demeaning. If you are offended then I am truly sorry, and blame me, not Amber.) **We finished dessert and I went up to the room that he called my 'changing' quarters. I dressed in a night dress that I found in the closet, and then went into the room that he said that I had to sleep in.

I ended up getting pregnant with our first son that night. Todd ended up taking him to the doctors when he was a few months old because he had a really bad infection.  
_**A/N: Ok, so Amanda wrote this chapter!! Review if you want a new chapter of this next becasue there is a sort of contest going with my 5 stories...which ever one gets more reviews they get the next chapter!! So REVIEW!!**_

_**Amber**_


	4. Indigenousbleu

_**I would like to thank:**_

_**Kayla2111**_

_**Isabella-123**_

_**indigenousbelu**_

_**bookworm2272**_

_**Lisaa.**_

_**AND**_

_**la mia stella**_

_**for all of the wonderful reviews!!**_

_**However, Amanda and I have decided to end this story...We are going to give it to indigeiousbleu and it will be her story!! This was a great thing Thanks for the 147 hits, 13 reviews, 3 people who put it on alert, and the 2 people who favorite this story!! I'm glad you all liked it!! Please go read it and all of other indigeniousbleu's stories!!**_

_**  
Amber and Amanda**_


	5. Up for AdoptionAGAIN

_**A/N: I'm going to have to put this story up for adoption...Again...Freshman year is A LOT harder than I thought it would be. If any of you want to adopt it the only things I ask is that you use at least some of what was already in this story and that you finish it. I'm also putting The Beginning, You and Me In Idaho, and MAYBE the Truth is Undeniable and Is it Possible. IF I find someone who is an AMAZING writer and I think could do better than me on those two stories. AGAIN I'm so very sorry. If no one wants any of the stories then you will all have to learn to be patient and wait for me to be able to update. The only story I plan on keeping for absolutely sure is A Teacher's Sin REDONE. Otherwise it's all up for grabs. Thank you and again I'm so VERY sorry!!  
Amber**_


	6. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
